Extreme Ghostbusters: Parasite Eve
by SethBlackwolf
Summary: What if Aya wasn't the only one who survived the opera fire? What if her partner's brother, Eduardo, was there? Eduardo has more questions then answers as he tries to find out who, or what he is. I'm switching Aya's partner with Carlos Rivera.
1. Chapter 1

Extreme Ghostbusters: Parasite Eve

Sethblackwolf

Prolog: Opening Night

A/N: Eduardo is eighteen. I do not own EGB or Parasite Eve

(Eduardo's POV) -

December 1997, that was a winter break that I'll never forget. I think that the only people who can are the ones who just heard about it. You know the ones that just see it from TV or heard it from another, not experiencing firsthand. Me and a police officer, her name was Aya, were smack dab in the middle of it all.

I remember, at the end, that Aya said that even though those few days were a nightmare they did bring up some forgotten memories for her. For me, the only good that came out of it was that Carlos and I got closer as brothers then we had been in a long while.

Even then, that Christmas brought more questions than answers for me. Who am I? What am I? It's just like Aya said: what if I'm a monster?

(Normal POV) -

To say that Eduardo Rivera wasn't into opera would be an understatement. He was more of a rock and roll kind of guy. So it surprised even him when he brought a ticket to the Christmas Eve show at Carnegie Hall. Carlos was instantly suspicious of Eduardo when he asked to borrow a tux. _**That**_ argument continued right to the night of the show.

"Alright Eddie, just what are you trying to pull here? You and I both know that you're not into opera." Eduardo sighed as he tried to adjust his bow-tie in the mirror.

"I already told you Carlos, I don't know why I want to go. I saw it in the paper and thought that I should go. If it makes you feel better, I probably won't understand a single thing they'll say any way." The ghostbuster groaned in frustration as they bow-tie refused to remain straight. His brother gritted his teeth and grabbed Eduardo on his shoulder.

"Turn around!" Carlos spun Eduardo around and redid his bow-tie. "If you can't understand it, why waste your money?" The younger growled under his breath as the cop stepped back.

"I don't know. Call it a feeling but I think I need to see it." This caught Carlos's attention, his police instincts kicking in.

"A feeling, do you mean a hunch?" The younger shrugged and started to walk towards his room.

"Don't look too much into it." With that he closed the door. What Carlos didn't know was that the feeling Eduardo got scared him so much that after he brought the ticket four months ago, he also brought a gun and applied for a license to carry a concealed weapon. He was bringing both to the opera tonight.

(At the show ) -

After showing his ticket to the usher, Eduardo went into the bathroom to readjust the strap to his holster. He went into one of the stalls and locked the door. As he adjusted the strap he heard two people walk in.

"I can't believe that Melissa was able to keep the lead part."

"I know! With all of those pills she takes you would think that she would just stay in the hospital or be a junkie by now."

"Hey now! You know that she had that transplant! She needs those pills. Besides, that's no way to talk to your co-star."

"She had that transplant how many years ago and she's still taking pills? Anyway, if it wasn't for her, Suzanne would have been my co-star!"

"That wasn't her fault!"

"Wasn't it? We all heard Melissa say it. She would have sold her soul to get the lead part! The next thing you know, Suzanne's place is up in flames and she's too burned to play the part!" Eduardo started to get a sickening feeling in his gut.

"You're putting blame on a person who wasn't there." The voice paused. "Come on, it's almost time for the actors to get ready." There was a sound of the bathroom door opening and the actors were gone. Eduardo left the stall and leaned up against a sink.

"Again I'm getting a bad feeling about this. I hope I'm wrong about this, like I am all other times." He left the bathroom and ran into a woman in a red dress.

"Oomph!"

"Sorry!" He helped her up. "Are you o.k.?" She nodded as she brushed down her dress.

"It's fine, I'm fine." She smiled up at him, wringing her hands together. Eduardo raised an eyebrow.

"Are you sure you're alright? If you don't mind me saying, you look nervous." The woman looked at Eduardo worryingly.

"Is it that obvious?"

"A little bit."

"Oh! It's just that tonight's crowd is so much bigger than last time! What if I mess up?" Eduardo smiled a little bit.

"If the crowd's bigger than last time that means you did great! Just relax and you'll do fine." The woman smiled.

"Thanks uh,…"

"Eduardo Rivera, but just call me Eduardo."

"I'm Melissa Pearce." Eduardo froze but managed to cover it up with a chuckle.

"No wonder you're nervous, you play the lead girl. Like I said before, don't worry about it and you'll do fine." She laughed but stopped suddenly when she glanced at the clock.

"Oh no! We're going to be late!" Eduardo's eyes grew wide.

"Shoot!" As he turned to go to his seat, Melissa grabbed his wrist.

"Where will you be sitting during the show?" With his other hand Eduardo reached into his pocket and pulled out his ticket.

"Bottom level, to the right facing the stage, and what looks to be the center of that section." She nodded and let go of his hand.

"Alright, I hope you enjoy the show."

"I'm sure I will." With that Eduardo went to his seat.

As the show went on, the ghostbuster started to relax more and more.

'I should come here more often. It's pretty good for an opera. A woman is cursed and a handsome prince wants to marry her but has to ask his father for permission. Wait a minute. Shouldn't the guy ask the girl's father for permission? Whatever, I wonder what the old man will say.'

"Father, please give me permission to marry Eva!" The older actor glared at the young couple.

"I forbid it! You know what will happen if you do! Those who succumb to her beauty all die in horrible ways!" It was hard for Eduardo to hold in his laughter, he recognized those voices.

'This is perfect! The rude guy is the kind prince and the kind man is the cruel king!'

"You don't understand! She is the one that has suffered after the deaths." Here the prince acted like he was comforting 'Eva'.

'No wonder he's ticked about Suzanne not getting the part. The prince and 'Eva' have a lot of close scenes together.' The king gestured to the knight beside him.

"She is evil! Guard, grab her and burn her at the stake!" At this the knight moved forward but the prince held up his hand to stop him.

"Father! If you are sentencing her to death…then I ask that you take my life along with hers!"

"Eduard!" The actors paused and 'Eve' turned towards the audience.

'This must be Melissa's solo. Knock them dead chica!' Eduardo couldn't help it, for some reason he felt that he had to wish Melissa luck. Then, for a moment before she would sing, Melissa got a surprised look on her face and glanced to where Eduardo was sitting. She caught Eduardo's eye and, after he gave her a thumbs up, smiled.

Eduardo leaned back into his seat as Melissa began to sing. He glanced towards the stage and froze.

'Wait a minute! Are those …green eyes? Melissa has brown eyes!' Then something horrible happened. Melissa's co-stars combusted into flames! The prince jumped into the crowd and then the knight set the curtains on fire!

"Shit!" There was panic in the audience as some of them caught on fire as well. Eduardo ducked as a guest from the balcony fell off right in front of him. Suddenly someone grabbed his wrist. Eduardo glanced up and froze again. "Melissa?"

He turned toward the stage. 'Melissa' was still singing. Eduardo turned back.

"That's not you on stage, is it?" The actress shook her head, pulling on his arm. Instead of leading him towards the entrance to the theater, Melissa led Eduardo behind the stage. She turned back and that's when Eduardo noticed that he could see straight through her. "Melissa?" She held a finger to her lips. A creaking sound could be heard.

"Trust me…" The ground underneath Eduardo gave way. His vision went black.


	2. Bodies and voices

Extreme Ghostbusters: Parasite Eve

Sethblackwolf

Chapter two: Bodies and Voices galore

When Eduardo came to a searing pain erupted from his arm and spine. Looking down he luckily found out that his arm and back were just bruised. Then the pain started to dissipate. Eduardo stared as the bruises faded away.

"What just happened?"

_**'It looks like you just healed some minor damage, Eduardo.'**_ A man's heavily accented voice replied. A voice that was very familiar to Eduardo. The ghostbuster looked up but didn't see anything. He closed his eyes in confusion. After a few minutes contemplating, Eduardo heard a woman's voice, but it wasn't Melissa.

"Are you alone? It's dangerous here, you should go." Obviously, the voice wasn't talking to him. Eduardo groaned and tried to get up. That got the attention of whoever was talking. "Shit! Hang on!" Footsteps approached him. "Let me help you up." A pair of hands grabbed his arm and lifted him to his feet. Eduardo opened his eyes to see a blond woman in a black dress.

"Thanks miss." She nodded and let him go.

"My name's Aya Brea, NYPD off duty. Who are you and what are you doing here?"

"Eduardo Rivera, ghostbuster, also off duty. As to being here, well, I was heading to the emergency exit when the floor collapsed."

"How did you know that the emergency exit would be clear?" The boy shrugged.

"I didn't. It wasn't until I was over that hole that I remembered that most people forget about the emergency exit. 'Something' just led me here." Aya nodded. As she turned she noticed Eduardo's gun.

"Do you have a license for that?" Eduardo looked at her quizzically before following her line of sight.

"Oh! Yeah, let me get it out." He pulled out his wallet and showed her the license. "I brought the gun after I saw the ad for the play in the paper. Something told me to bring it but I never thought that something like this would happen." She nodded as she looked over the license.

"The same thing happened to me. But this is definitely not how I wanted to be right." Aya handed back the license. "Are you any good with that gun?"

"Yeah."

"Good, you'll need it. Follow me; it's too dangerous for us to go by ourselves." The Latino pulled out his gun and followed. They came into a hallway with many doors. Aya put her hand up. "Shhh! Do you hear that?" Eduardo paused then nodded.

"It sounds like someone is playing the piano."

"It's coming from the last door in the hall. Let's go." But as they were walking towards the door Aya noticed something out of the corner of her eye. "Wait, something's going on with that rat." Eduardo shrugged, still walking towards the door.

"Who cares, it's just a ra-!" He whipped around. "Did that thing just roar?" Eduardo watched as one of the rats clutched its stomach in pain. The rat roared again, its teeth enlarging. "What the…"

The rat collapsed to the ground, five or six times larger than normal. Its fur fell apart and its tail split into three.

"Oh shit!" Eduardo stepped back and raised his gun. "Whoa!" He dodged as the rat jumped at him. Then the ends of the rat's tail started to glow. They formed into three fireballs then the rat threw them at the Latino. He hissed through his teeth as one of the balls got him in the leg. Aya shot at the rat, gaining its attention.

"Start shooting!" Eduardo aimed at the head and complied. As he reloaded he noticed that the tails started to glow again.

"Here it comes!"

"I got it!" Aya ran between the balls of fire and just stood there as the flames went past her. Eduardo, however, ran around and managed to get behind the rat. He fired off a shot and the rat froze. Then it suddenly dissolved, leaving it's fur and a puddle of slime behind. "Jesus! Did 'Eve' do that to the rat…?" The ghostbuster raised an eyebrow.

"Eve?" Aya shook her head. She walked towards the door.

"I have a feeling that both of us will know more in a minute." The cop tried to open the door but it was locked.

"It looks like we won't be getting anywhere without the key." Aya nodded.

"Right, let's split up."

"S-split up?"

"We'll both pick a separate door and search the room. Give me a holler if you need help."

"Alright…" He checked the door to the left. "This one's locked too." Eduardo opened the next door and came across a burnt corpse. "Oh my god!" He grabbed the door frame to steady himself.

_**'Eduardo…'**_ It was the voice again.

"D-didn't even have time to get up…" His voice was a mere whisper now.

_**'There's a phone on the table. Go to it.'**_ Eduardo shook his head and took a step back. _**'Go to it Eduardo… I won't let anything happen to you… take a deep breath…'**_ Subconsciously, Eduardo obeyed. _**'That's it… now walk towards the phone…'**_ Trembling, Eduardo went into the room. However, as he passed by the corpse, it fell to the floor behind him.

"Ah!" Eduardo stumbled forwards. He quickly leaned over the table and took another deep breath.

_**'Steady yourself… and call Egon.'**_ The phone rang a few times before Janine's voice came over the line.

"Ghostbusters!"

"Janine, this is Eduardo, I need to talk to Egon. Is he there?"

"Eduardo! You know not to call this line unless it's an emergency. It's for our…"

"This is an emergency. Please, I don't have much time. Is Egon there?" Janine had never heard Eduardo sound so serious before and it showed in the pause she took before she answered.

"Just a moment. Egon, it's Eduardo!" A few moments and then Eduardo's teacher was on the phone.

"What is it Eduardo?" The Latino told him what happened. "Interesting…"

"Any idea what's going on?"

"No but if you find anymore of those rats, try to get me a sample."

"You have a hunch?"

"A theory."

"Alright, but I have to go. Don't tell any of this to Janine or the team."

"They're going to find out one way or another."

"Then let them find out on the news." Egon sighed.

"Alright then, I'll let you go. And Eduardo?"

"Yeah?"

"Be careful." Eduardo hung up the phone. Next to the desk there was a crate. Eduardo opened it and found a small medicine box.

"Okay, I don't think I want to know what this is doing here." He looked towards the corpse.

_**'You can't leave her like this…'**_ Eduardo brought a hand up and covered his face.

"This is really getting to me. I'm hearing voices."

_**'…'**_ Eduardo glanced towards the dress rack.

"I better give her some dignity." As he reached over to get a dress or two, a red parrot flew out.

"Help! Help! Hot! Hot!" With dread Eduardo realized that the parrot was mimicking its late owner's last words.

"Poor little guy." He raised up his arm and the parrot landed on his shoulder. "Come on, let's cover up your owner." He grabbed a dress but before he placed it over the corpse something glinted next to it. "A key?" Tucking it into his pocket, Eduardo finished covering up the corpse. Both bird and human left the room… and ran into another pair of mutant rats. "I guess that I'll be getting that sample for Egon earlier than I thought." Luckily, even though he didn't have Aya to back him up, Eduardo remembered how to handle them. When the first rat lunged at him, Eduardo dodged and fired a couple of shots into its chest. The parrot flew up into the air and circled the combatants. As Eduardo finished off the first rat, the second was charging up a fire attack. The parrot screeched a warning just as the rat released the fireballs.

Eduardo dodged the fireballs but then the rat jumped onto his chest and started clawing at him. The rat bit into his arm before Eduardo managed to kick it off. But then the rat flipped onto its back and started to screech in pain. It tore into itself; white foam flowed out of its mouth. The rat fell to the ground dead, but it didn't dissolve.

"That's strange…" Eduardo ran to the corpse, picking up his discarded clip on the way. Groaning, he reached out to tear off a piece of flesh. "Kylie would love doing this." As he tore off a piece that corpse finally started to dissolve, but not the piece in his hand. "Another thing to talk to Egon about…" He sealed the sample into the clip and put it in his pocket. The parrot came back and landed on Eduardo's shoulder. He paled as it started licking his wounds. "Thanks, I guess."

Eduardo started to walk to another door but stumbled over something. The parrot squawked indignantly.

"Sorry! Sorry!" He looked down. "Ammo clips? Where did they come from?" He pocketed the items. "Let's try this again."

The room looked like a prop room. It had a suit of armor and a wardrobe in it, along with other assorted items. Eduardo made his way and opened the door.

"Anything in here?" A small rat jumped past him onto the floor. Eduardo groaned as it enlarged into another mutant rat. "I'm starting to think that this building has a serious rat problem.

"Let's try this again." The parrot mimicked as it dived towards the rat. It started picking at the head before the mutant managed to throw it off with its claw. Before anything else could happen, Eduardo killed it. He spun around towards the wardrobe.

"That better be the last rat!" He looked in and instead of finding another rat, he found a gun. "A prop?"

_**'That looks like the real deal…'**_ In any case, Eduardo slipped it into the waistband of his pants before glancing over the room.

"Hey, that wall looks like it's about to collapse." Of course he just had to mess with it and prove himself right. "Whoa!" There was a hidden room. Eduardo walked in and opened the crate that he found there. Inside was a vest.

_**'That's a standard protection vest. Put it on Eduardo… it'll give you at least some protection.'**_

"A gun and a protection vest… what is going on here?" Eduardo mumbled as he put the vest on.

_***guilty whistle***_

Eduardo and his bird walked out of the room. Suddenly one of the doors in the hall burst open and… a clown ran out. The sight was so bizarre that Eduardo couldn't help but smile.

"Hey!" But suddenly the clown burst into flames. "Oh shit! Stop, drop, and roll man!" He yelled as he ran down the hall to the clown. But it was too late. By the time he got there the clown was already a husk. The door behind him yanked open.

"Eduardo! What is i-." Aya asked but stopped when she saw the body. "Who was that?"

"I don't know, he was some clown wandering around. Why would a clown be at the opera anyway?"

"Damn! I was just talking to him." Now Aya noticed the bird on Eduardo's shoulder. She quickly raised her gun.

"Whoa!" Eduardo raised his hands and stepped back. "Take it easy Ms. Police Officer."

"Any minute now that macaw is going to mutate."

"How do you?"

"Because I faced a couple of them a few minutes ago!" Eduardo blinked.

"Well, I've had Guacamayo for about twenty minutes now and he hasn't turned on me yet."

_**'You have **__**got**__** to be kidding me…'**_ Aya looked at him quizzically.

"What does Guacamayo mean?"

"Macaw." The police officer rolled her eyes.

"O-Kay then, what rooms have you searched so far?" He glanced down the hall.

"I've searched those two rooms over there. There's a room right next to where the piano noise is coming from but it's locked. The one closest to us is where I got this vest."

"I was wondering where you got that." Eduardo shrugged.

"I know it's just a prop but I could use the extra protection. Plus, I could use the pockets." As proof he started to put the items he found into the pockets. Aya continued to look at him weirdly. "What?"

"That's not a prop." Eduardo's eyes widened.

"Then that means…"

"What?" He shook his head.

"It's nothing." Aya looked like she didn't believe him but decided to drop the subject.

"It looks like we have two more rooms to search for that key." Eduardo suddenly remembered something.

"Hey Aya-…"

"Let's go." They went into the last available room and came across two more corpses. One was sitting in a chair while the other was on the floor. "Damn, come on Eduardo there's nothing we can do for them. Let's see if there's anything in the lockers." But Eduardo didn't budge. "Are you going to be alright?" He took a deep breath and nodded.

"Yeah, sorry. I'm a little bit Necrophobic."She nodded and checked the lockers. Eduardo followed her. As he walked he glanced towards the corpse on the chair and on the floor. When he saw the one on the floor he stopped.

"She's still alive…" He knelt by the body.

"Eduardo…!"

"Ur...Urgh..." The body moved. Aya ran towards the pair.

"You're still alive ! Hold on ! Let me call the paramedics !" She glanced at Eduardo but he just shrugged his shoulders. The actress tried to talk.

"M...Melissa...she's a...monster..."

"Don't try to talk now." Eduardo whispered to her.

" Melissa ?" Aya asked.

"Aya, Melissa is the main actress."

"How do you…?" Eduardo held up a finger. The actress continued to talk.

"She probably got to Suzanne...too. You'll have to stop...

her..."

"Suzanne?" Aya asked.

"The actress who was supposed to play the lead part." The actress nodded towards Guacamayo.

"That's her… pet…" She stopped moving. Eduardo froze and then closed his eyes in sorrow.

"No...! Please ! Wake up ! Hang in there...!" Aya cried. She then turned towards her temporary partner.

"How do you know about Melissa?" He reached into his pocket and pulled out a pamphlet.

"I kept the program. It has all the actors and their parts in it." Obviously this was only a half truth. Eduardo had a feeling that at the moment he shouldn't tell Aya that he met and talked with Melissa before the show.

"What about Suzanne?"

"Before the show I was adjusting the strap to my holster in the bathroom. The 'prince' and the 'king' walked in and were talking about it." A different look came across Aya's face. "What?"

"Your brother Carl is my partner."

"So you're the rookie. But what does that have to with me?"

"He told me that you didn't want to be a cop."

"I don't."

"It's a shame. You have the intuition for it." Eduardo scoffed.

"It's an off day for me." Aya chuckled a little bit. Then she got serious.

"Let's find Suzanne." The teen shook his head.

"Don't bother."

"What?"

"She's already dead." He told her how he found Guancamayo.

"So there's a phone?"

"Yeah."

"Wait outside while I call the station for backup."

"Alright." She walked into the room and saw the corpse. "This must have been quite a shock for him." Aya picked up the phone.

"Hello" It was her partner.

"Carl, it's me. There's been a situation at the opera."

"What happened?"

"During the act the audience went up in flames."

"Aw damn… Wait, hey Aya …" Carl sounded worried. "My brother was supposedly going to that show."

"Eduardo's fine. He tried to make it to the emergency exit but fell to the lower level. Other than shaken up he's fine." She then went on to talk about what they found under the stage.

"Mutant rats and birds? I find that hard to believe. Are you sure Eddie's fine? He's a little…"

"Necrophobic, he told me. From what I saw he didn't freak out too much. In fact he's shown that he can take care of himself. Your brother is really good with a gun."

"You gave him your gun? Rookie-…"

"He had his own." There was a pause on the other side of the line.

"Eduardo has a gun?"

"Yeah, he showed me his license and everything. Wait, you didn't know?"

"He never told me." Aya sighed. She respected her partner but he and his brother have got to mend some bridges.

'_**My thoughts exactly…'**_ Aya spun around.

"Who's there?" There was no response.

"Aya! What's wrong?" She shook her head.

"Nothing, just get here as fast as you can."

"I'm on my way. And Aya?"

"Yeah Carl?"

"Look after Eduardo for me."

"I won't let anything happen to him." Carl hung up. Aya took a deep breath, it was time to find some answers.


	3. Resonance

Extreme Ghostbusters: Parasite Eve

Sethblackwolf

Chapter Three: Resonance

A/N: I do not own PE or EGB

Aya walked out of the room and almost straight into Eduardo.

"Whoa! Jeez Eduardo, you almost gave me a heart attack." The Latino raised his hands in surrender.

"Take it easy, chica. I'm not one of those rats." Aya noticed he had a book in one hand and a key in the other.

"Where did you get those?"

"In Melissa's room…"

"How did you get the key?" He gestured towards the room behind Aya.

"It was beside the body. I meant to tell you earlier but you ran off." She nodded.

"What about that book?" Eduardo handed it to her.

"I found it open on her desk. From what I've read, tonight might not have been a random event." She glared at him.

"You've read someone else's journal? She's the suspect but that doesn't give you the right to invade her privacy!" He rolled his eyes.

"Just read it."

_November 3/Mon/_

_The Christmas show is set. This has been my dream! The main actress has a solo concert at the theater in Central Park. I took all that medication to get here. I HAVE to get the lead part! I'll even sell my soul to the devil if I have to._

_November 17/Mon/_

_The cast was announced and Suzanne and I are double cast. I want to play the part alone, but everyone knows she's good..._

_November 21/Fri/_

_I think I'm overdoing it. My body is getting hotter than ever for some reason. I'd better take more medicine._

_December 6/Sat/_

_I collapsed today. I lost consciousness after my body got hot. I don't care if I die. I just want to get through this show._

_December 10/Wed/_

_I passed out again... They told me to go to the doctor and get some rest. If this continues, Suzanne will definitely take my part. I need to get better. I'd better take a lot of medication tonight._

_December 11/Th/_

_Suzanne was burned in an apartment fire. Is it because I wanted the part so bad? God, forgive me..._

_December 17/Wed/_

_It looks like I'll be the lead. I'd better take more medication and work it._

_December 23/Tu/_

_Opening night. Everything went smoothly. Tomorrow is Christmas Eve. We should have the biggest crowd of the season. And...I have the solo concert the next day at the park. But I'm not feeling well. I'd better shape up if I want to get through this. I'd better take more medication._

"Why is she taking so much? She must have a drug problem..." Eduardo shrugged.

"Her and about everyone else down here. I'm more concerned about all those black outs. She might have split personality disorder."

"Split personality wouldn't burn all those people."

"One way to find out." Eduardo held up the key. When they unlocked the door, sure enough, Melissa was sitting at a piano.

"Don't say anything and follow my lead." She pulled out her gun and aimed it at the actress. With reluctance, Eduardo did the same.

"I'm...Melissa...I'm...NO...! I'm...I... I am... I...am... "Eve"...! Aaah...! I'm... I'm...getting hot!" Eduardo glanced over to Aya.

"I told you."

"Shut up."

"Nucleic domination has finally come to an end once and for all." Both Eduardo and Aya faced Melissa at this.

"What?" There was a clang of keys as Melissa slammed her hands on the keyboard. Aya and Eduardo watched in horror as the actress started to mutate. When it was done a new voice came from the body.

"Once again...the day for the mitochondria to be free has finally arrived!" Aya glanced towards Eduardo.

"Told you."

"Y-yep." He gulped. The mutant glared at the ghostbuster.

"This is something that does not concern you." Suddenly Eduardo's clothes were lit on fire!

"Eduardo!" But Eduardo didn't move. He looked at his body in wonder.

"I don't feel it." Instinct took over. "Don't touch me!" With that thought the fire dispersed. But a wind started to pick up in the room. "Don't mess with me!"

"Eduardo?" Aya asked. But he didn't answer; his eyes were void of all emotion. He lifted a hand and the wind suddenly struck 'Eve', throwing her back into a wall. "Shit!" That seemed to snap Eduardo out of it. He stared at his hand.

"W-what did I just do?" Before Aya could answer, Eve got back up.

"This is interesting…" With that she charged at Aya. The police officer dodged, causing Eve to be if front of both combatants. They fired, but it didn't seem to do anything to Eve. A green light appeared in the mutant's hands. She faced her palms out and the light turned to beams. One of them got Eduardo in the thigh.

"Ouch!"

"Next time dodge!" Aya screeched as she continued to fire. She couldn't really say much as right after that Eve slammed one of her hands into the blonde. "Aurgh!" Eduardo fired but Eve didn't do anything else. She floated back and regarded the two humans in front of her.

"Looks like you still need some time, girl...until your mitochondria is completely FREE..."

"Mitochondria? What're you saying? I don't understand you!" Aya looked like she was about to take a step forward but froze."

"Aya? Aya! Come on chica, this is not the time to be day dreaming!" Eduardo rushed over, hoping to snap her out of whatever she was in. A shadow loomed over him and the teen looked up at what used to be a kind woman.

"She is merely starting to remember. However…" The mutant grabbed him by the neck, lifting him into the air. "I am curious as to why you are immune." As she watched, flecks of green appeared in Eduardo's eyes. He glanced down and Eve's arm caught on fire. She released him and mumbled to herself. "Is it possible? Was she successful?"

Eve went behind the piano. She winked at Eduardo and then burst into flames. Eduardo covered his eyes from the bright light. When he put his arm down, the mutant was gone.

"Damn!"

"Mitochondria...to be free?" Eduardo turned towards Aya.

"Well looks who's back in the world of the used to be normal. Are you alright?"

"Where'd she go?" He pointed to the piano.

"Last time I saw her she was behind the piano."

"The last time you saw her?"

"Hey! She burst into flames! If I didn't look away then I would have been blinded." They started to walk around the piano. There was a hole in the floor. "Looks like she went down there."

"Yeah…"

"What's wrong?" Aya sighed and turned to him.

"It's going to be even more dangerous down there. You should head back." The Latino shook his head.

"Who's to say that I wouldn't run into more of those rats? This way you can keep an eye on me." Aya smiled a little bit.

"Thanks." They jumped down the hole.

"Aw man!" Eduardo groaned as he slipped in the water. "Now I'm going to stink!" He glanced up when Aya didn't say anything. She seemed like she was looking at something.

"You're the little girl I saw at the theater! Are you lost?" Eduardo looked around but didn't see anything. "Wait, little girl! Don't go!"

"This sewer smell must be getting to her…"

_**'Just because **__**you**__** can not see something doesn't mean that it doesn't exist.'**_ Eduardo froze.

"That voice again…" A sound caused him to look up. Out of the corner of his eye Eduardo saw a new kind of mutant. He quickly raised his gun. "Aya! Get down!" She turned just as the bullets whizzed by her face.

"Watch i- ah!" Something long and slippery wrapped around her leg and dragged her into the darkness.

"Aya!" She twisted to find a mutated frog opening his mouth wide. Thankfully, after a few shots, the frog died. Eduardo held out his hand and pulled Aya up. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, thanks." She tried to wring out her dress. "Urgh… I'm going to smell like garbage."

"A quart of scalding water and ten cups of Tide will get that out. You might have to repeat the cycle a few times." After that Eduardo refused to look at the officer.

"Eduardo?"

"In my line of work you could end up in some very weird places." They came to a gate.

"Eve's on the other side!" Aya slammed her hand on the switch and the gate went up. The two ran in front of the mutant. "Eve, hold it right there!" The woman clutched at her chest. "My body's getting hot again!" Eve laughed.

"Aya's ready to take me on with just her pet. Well, even if did have more people with you, they'd just burn, right? Everyone else, but you two are..."

"Hey! Who are you calling a pet?" Eduardo started to move forward but Aya through her hand out.

"Calm down." She addressed Eve. "Tell us, Eve! Why us? Why are we the only ones?"

"You'll find out. Eventually...Even if you don't understand don't worry, your mitochondria will. They've always known..." Eve turn towards Eduardo. "You've always known." This time she addressed both. "I'm going to give you some time; some time to think and some time to evolve. The day shall arrive when you will awaken..."

Eve turned around and started floating towards another gate. Aya and Eduardo raised their guns. Suddenly Eve turned into a mass of orange goo and passed through the bars, reforming on the other side. She smirked at the two and continued on her way. Aya and Eduardo stared at her in shock.

"What a show off!" Eduardo groaned.

"Come on! She's getting away!" She took two steps before Eduardo called out.

"Aya wait!"

"What?" Eduardo looked around at his feet the curiously at the officer.

"Don't you feel that?" Aya stood still. There! She felt it.

"The water's vibrating." Eduardo nodded.

"Yeah, it's like a slow base. Wait…" Eduardo got a scared look on his face. "I've seen this before!"

"Where?"

"Jurassic Park, it's the scene where the T. Rex attacks the cars." If it was any other day, Aya would have smacked him. Obviously today is not like any other. They started to back up.

"There's no way a T-Rex would be down here. They're long gone." Eduardo saw movement in the water in front of them. A large monster rose up, electricity sparking from its jaws.

_**'Run!'**_


End file.
